Losing his love
by NeonProwl
Summary: Takes place during my other Fanfic Return of his Love. Bumblebee misses Optimus to death. Raph gives hims some Earth advice, and Bumblebee is desperate enough to try.


Bumblebee was sitting on Optimus's berth. He remembered how just a few earth hours ago, Optimus was holding him and telling him about the old days of Cybertron, promising that once their mission was compete he would become his mate. Now his Optimus, _his Optimus, _not that tyrant Megatron's, was on the Nemesis. He remembered looking in the confused optics of his beloved, just wanting to run over and hold him close, he then remembered the sick look of pleasure he saw in Megatron's optics when making Optimus retreat to the enemy spacebridge.

"Bumblebee?" Upon hearing his name, he looked to his small human friend, Raphael, looking at him with concern. "I uh…have a new toy car, we can drive it around if you want." He said. Bumblebee inwardly smiled at his companions attempt to cheer him up. He was truly grateful to have a friend like him.

_"No thank you, I just want to be alone right now." _He beeped out. Raph still looked concerned but tried to not show it. Humans where so bad at hiding there emotions. "Alright Bee, I'll see ya later." He said before walking away.

Bumblebee walked to the door, closing and locking it. He pressed his back against the door, flaring his door wings out a bit so be could press closer. Letting himself slide to the floor, not caring if he chipped paint or scraped the wall, he curled in a ball and lowered his face guard. Coolant started leaking from his optics as he started beeping in sadness. Not wanting his team or human companion to hear, he lifted his servo to his mouth and bit the index digit.

He just wanted to do something, anything to make this pain go away. He felt his spark swell in pain; the pain was so sharp he had to open his chest plate. As soon as it open, his spark filled the room in a dark almost black blue, it seemed to mach his saddened state. The relief he felt from letting his spark out didn't last long.

He remembered Ratchet telling his that when a spark aches, it's best to rub it, not in sensual way, but to relieve any stress the body was putting on it. Slowly, he walked to the berth and laid on it. Facing the ceiling, the same ceiling he would look up at while Optimus talked to him. The same one he would look at when he pretended to be recharching, just so he could catch Optimus trying to sneak off to work.

Another pang of pain hit him, reminding him why he was on the berth in the first place. He raised a servo to his chest and began to rub gently. He let out a relived beep, looking up to the ceiling again. Something about it gave him comfort. He rubbed his spark with more pressure and automatically he felt like a great weight was taken off his chest.

After a few more rubs he his spark turned light again, it still gave off a sad glow but it was in a less painful state. He rose from the berth and unlocked the door, just to return to the comfortable slab.

The next day Bumblebee walked down a random hallway of the earth base. He was still hurt. But knew he had to be strong. He continued down the hall letting his mind wonder.

"Bumblebee." He heard his name from down the hall. Raph was pressed against the wall to stay out of his robotic friends way, not wanting to bother him too much. "I just wanted to tell you something that might help." He said. Raph could tell that Bumblebee was listening. "When something back happens, my mom tells me to prey." He said. "If you don't know what that is, it's just asking God, well in your case Primus, to help make things better."

Bumblebee was skeptical. You can't just ask and get what you want. If things where that simple, he would be on Cybertron, with sparklings and Optimus as a bondmate.

"You know I used to prey that I would find friends. Their so many people in my house, they tend to forget me. So I preyed to meet people who would care about me, and would be there for me. I met you, and Jack, Miko, the whole team." He said. After a few moments of silence he continued. "You don't have to do it but I'm just giving you a suggestion." Raph began walking down the hall back to the living area of the base. "Bee, if you do decide to try it, you have to be on your knees and clasp your hands together." And with that, he left.

Bumblebee continued walking down the hall. Not knowing where he was going. At some point he hit a dead end and had to turn back. Still walking, still thinking. His mind would wonder to Optimus and then to what Raph said. Could something really be as easy as getting on your knees and asking for a solution? Bumblebee's thoughts where interrupted when he tripped and fell flat on his faceplate.

He rolled over to his back and propped himself on his elbows to see what tripped him. He had walked into Optimus's room subconsciously, and flipped over his berth. He placed a servo over his faceplate in disbelief. After a seeing he was already on the floor, he thought he would try this "praying" thing out. What else did he have to lose?

He crawled over to berth, standing himself up by his knee joints, and placed his servos together to rest on the berth. He off lined his optics, thinking having a mental image of Optimus would help.

_"I've never done this before…. praying…so if I do something wrong please forgive me Primus."_ Bumblebee beeped out._ "Primus, I pray to you, and ask that you bring back Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes home safely." _He beeped calmly. After a moment he started to shake. The emotions he kept in where starting to make him lose control. He tired his best to make sure his prayer wasn't tainted but it was hopeless, he blurted out.

_"Please…bring him back! Primus I beg you to bring Optimus back to me! Back to us! We still need him I need him. I know this is a selfish thing of me to ask but I can't help it! My spark aches just thinking of what that monster is doing to him. If you wont bring him back for me, bring him back for himself! I don't care if he doesn't remember me, I just want him safe, I want to know he's safe! Please Primus! I don't know what to do anymore! My team is arguing! We don't know what to do! If we stay here where lost and if we fight we might not make it back! And the Rescue Bots! What are we supposed to do for them if Megatron attacks them and they see Optimus fighting along side him!?" _He beeped louder.

His concern for his leader was starting to drift to his concern for the Rescue bots, knowing they weren't built for combat. He didn't know how his concerns for Optimus lead to a concern about the Rescue Bots. It was probably because they looked up to Optimus just as much as he did. Even so, he didn't want to lose his cool. He needed to be calm.

_"I'm sorry for yelling, I guess this Optimus thing is making me worried about other stuff too. We all, human and Autobot alike, need him back. I still don't know if I'm doing this right, but I hope that this could make a difference."_

He stood up and online his optics. He felt better, less stressed, and more confident. Striding out of the room to the where the ground bridge was, he stared down the machine, not caring that Ratchet and Bulkhead where giving him a strange look. "Are you alright Bee?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee just turned and looked at both his comrades.

_"We will get him back."_


End file.
